


Full Bodied No restraint

by SublimeMarine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Help, M/M, Multiple Penises, My First Fanfic, Nervous, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, dragon kink, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeMarine/pseuds/SublimeMarine
Summary: Daniel and Raihan have been dating for quite some time, maybe it's time to move to the next phase of their relationship.I.E. Raihan and Danny have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, please be nice

This was irrational, improbable and above all else- just not a very good idea. From an outsider perspective, there was no way on earth or in heaven that this would end satisfyingly for anyone involved but they pushed on nonetheless. There was a slick ‘pop’ that echoed throughout the darkened quarters, only dimly lit by a bedside lamp. The perfect amount of light for one rather enticed and breathless canine to marvel at the sight placed before him.

His lover’s rigid double cocks standing at attention just outside of the safety that was his pouch. Danny’s eyes widened, pupils blown and lips quivering with excitement at what the future meant for those two lengths. The dragon sitting perched between his spread legs let out a snort, Danny could definitely see steam leave his nostrils. 

Danny let out a small chuckle himself, “You...you weren’t kidding about the whole double-dong thing, huh?” He scooted closer, as much as he could while he was holding his legs back over his head by his thighs. “What, you thought I was kidding about that?” Raihan replied, followed by a short hiss as his lower cock quickly brushed against the heat of Danny’s mating slit. 

God, Danny could stare at them for hours and not get bored. They were lithe, purplish leading to the head with orange flecks around the base where the knot was. The spines that danced along the underside of his cocks were enough to make Danny shiver at the thought of the feeling. All the bumps and ridges were like nothing Danny had ever seen, which is why this is a horrible idea for a virgin’s first time.

Anyone with half a brain knew that dragons typically stuck with larger partners for a reason, their safety. Smaller animals..could get..hurt- during the mating process. Dragons weren’t monsters, they were protective creatures but also brash. This makes Raihan’s and Danny’s dilemma all the more concerning.

Raihan would happily admit, this was new to him. He’d only been with other dragons and maybe larger species- but the small hound in front of him garnered his attention far better than his previous lays. Maybe, just maybe, he was under the effects of the smaller males labored and needy breathing. Either way, he wasn't complaining any time soon. 

Danny was nestled below him, tummy in knots with excitement, Raihan moved first though. His clawed hands reaching over his much smaller counterpart to wrestle free some lube from the night-stand drawer. Danny twitched at this, and Raihan could smell it. The whole night, Danny’s disgustingly sweet, soft scent had been wafting around his entire fucking house. At first, he held back for the smaller’s sake. 

But, when Danny gripped onto his arm and looked up at him with those limpid pools of orange- something in the pit of his stomach twisted and he almost ended up taking him in the doorway of the kitchen right then and there.

He was..for lack of a better term, weak against this Afghan hound. God, the way his lengthy (pleasantly soft) fur covered ears pooled around his thin snout. Those eyes. Those fucking eyes are the reason they were here now, Raihan has half a mind to tell Danny to close them. But he doesn’t, he loves them too much.

Danny on the other hand could smell everything, he would swear he could smell the lactic acid pumping through Raihan’s muscles right now he was so wound tight. His moistened aching sex twitched again, watching the pinkish lube slither down Raihan’s cocks and along his knotted base. The glistening wet and sticky sounds as the dragon spread it further were even worse.

Danny couldn’t wait, he almost unconsciously began to touch himself, stroking his own smaller knotted cock as he watched his lover prepare himself. Danny’d been ready all week, doing small things to rile up the dragon even more than he usually did. Quick touches, brisk kisses and occasionally walking around the other’s home whilst half naked.

He was a tease, the best kind. The kind that led to something and boy did it. Raihan made no motion to stop him either, instead he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the smaller chocolate snout as he began to press in. Ouch. Oh, yeah, the size difference was a thing. Danny let out a small whine, almost shying away from the pain if it’d not been for Raihan’s large scaled body pressing against his own.

He was thankful he’d used so much lube- God he was huge and the oddly shaped ridges felt...strange. Not in a bad way, but strange. Raihan pressed further, leaving a warm saliva trail down Danny’s neck and under his jaw as his now throbbing erect cock met the full intensity of Danny’s sex.

But then, it stopped. Danny was confused as he sat up a bit to eye his lover in question. As if on cue, Raihan replied with, “That’s as far as it’ll go.” Danny had to stop himself from blurting out, ‘Are you kidding me??’ He was what? In six inches out of Raihan’s entire twelve?? Danny’s expression changed to one of mild disappointment, because he wanted to fully engulf his boyfriend.

Raihan dragged a talon across Danny’s whimpering snout to shush him, “Hey, c’mon luv, it’s ok. This is enough for now. I didn’t really expect it to go in this much. I’m proud of you for takin’ it like a champ.” This somewhat made Danny feel a bit better about their circumstances. “Thanks, Rai...um..you can move now..” He mumbled the last part, eyes meeting the dragon’s icy blue’s as there was a quick jerk of his hips. Danny let out a yelp, only quieted by the soft squelching sounds emitting from his needy hole. It felt so weird, the ridges, but so fucking good. Danny clenched his eyes shut briefly, mewling and howling below his partner as Raihan pressed his clawed hand flat against Danny’s chest holding him still. The dragon's beastly figure began to quickly (maybe a bit too quickly) slam into Danny’s smaller more fragile form. 

His second cock brushing into Danny’s with each buck of their hips. God, the smell of that room was intoxicating for them, Raihan’s metallic but earthy scent and Danny’s more fragrant aroma was awash amist the heated scent of sex and desperation. 

The way Rai’s buried sex dug into Danny’s walls should be criminal- he felt as though they’d stay like that long after this was over. He’d be walking around gaped for the rest of tomorrow too, he was spread so wide. The dragon fucked down deep against him, until Danny’s shallow yelps could be heard. ‘Oh’, Raihan thought, ‘I found it.’

Like clockwork, Raihan’s aim changed and he began to pound into that particular spot over and over again. Danny was practically leaking with excitement as he was left starry-eyed and gasping for purchase. His hands began to travel wildly, looking for something to grip. The sight was amusing to Raihan, seeing the usually soft creature he called his partner become so erratic and starved. 

He had the urge to break him, but he didn’t. He’d feel terrible later, maybe another time when he knew Danny was into that or not. But for now, he let himself be grabbed ahold of. Danny’s short arms not nearly fitting around his torso.

“R-raihan!” He begged, “More-” Raihan didn’t have to be told twice, not that Danny would hear him anyway. He pulled out almost completely then pushed back in right at the angle to knock the shit out of that cute little g-spot he’d found. Danny let out a howl and Rahain was glad he moved out of that dinky little apartment a while ago. 

Raihan’s form held the erratic pup steady as he continued his onslaught of targeted assault. “Fuck!” Raihan finally let out, gripping the smaller waist and not caring about the marks it’d leave tomorrow. He felt his draconic instincts wanting to fully claim what was his- the urge to bathe his partner in his seed. Everything around the lizard was louder than usual, the creaking of the bed, Danny’s mewls, even the air somehow has a particular light serene hum. He was close, very close. 

The speed of his bucks increased as Raihan let out a low gravelly growl. As gently as he could, he leaned down and took hold of Danny’s throat between his jaws, causing the smaller to still a bit and whimper wantingly. Raihan’s fangs only momentarily scraped against his lover’s fur. A warning. ‘I don’t want to hurt you, be calm’ Is what the gesture was saying. Danny complied

Danny must have felt it too, Raihan’s need, as his yelps of pleasure became nothing more than soft whispers and pleading for release. Raihan’s last few bucks were murderously quick and then agonizingly slow as every crevice of Danny’s heat was painted a translucent white with the dragons cum. Danny’s breath hitched, he fell silent and jolted sporadically as he and Riahan’s free cock came simultaneously against both Raihan’s and his own chest, “F-fuck…” He hissed, that same steam from earlier flush against Danny’s furry neck.

Slam. Slam. Slam. Raihan’s grip slowly softened as he lifted his maw away from the easily snappable neck of his lover. Danny stopped moving, back flat against the messy pillows and comforter below him. His breathing was somewhat shallow but slow, his fur unkempt and messy (no doubt laced with sweat and cum). 

Raihan liked this look for him, Danny on the other hand was just awestruck. He thought to himself how particularly beautiful Raihan was after sex, his cobalt scales seem to glow dim blue against the moonlight peaking into the window mixed with the yellow of the lamp. Orange hues lingered on the flared scales creating the orange crest around Raihan’s horns. Maybe he had a dragon fetish.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Raihan commented playfully. Danny snorted, “You take enough for both of us, dragon boy.” He replied. Raihan waved off the retort and instead, wrapped his arms around his lover tightly. Danny didn’t mind this, it was a nice cool sensation against his warm fur. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just more p0rn with the two

There was a part of him that wondered if this was a good idea, then there was the part of him that was only recognized as the heat building in the pit of his stomach. There was excitement there, aching and wanting like nothing he’d felt in a while. But he couldn’t scratch that itch, quite literally. His arms were tied behind his back by a set of klinking silver handcuffs. The dragon sighed, exhaling through his nose and looked around the darkened bedroom.

Why was the silence getting to him, where had the other disappeared to so suddenly? The dragon didn’t have to wait long before his questions were answered. Danny emerged from their shared bathroom clad in what seemed to be a rather well made slutty cop uniform. Raihan stopped, eyes shifting into slits as he took in Danny’s small form.

The tight fabric hugged his frame like a second skin, only loosening at his thin waist and tapering again around those rather plump hips. Raihan’s basketball shorts pulled slightly, noticing Danny eyeing him. The hound took a couple steps toward him, those thin soft legs ending in a pair of rather tall black heels. Is this what he had in mind?

Raihan snorted, steam and bits of fire exhaling as he smirked. “Oh come now, luv, that’s cheap. I can’t even touch you like this.” He mused as Danny got closer, practically straddling his lap. The smallers thighs pressed against Raihan’s own as he began to grind down against him. “What? You said I could do what I wanted tonight.” The hound retorted, “So I am.”

Danny’s fingers danced over the scaled chest of his lover, snout ghosting and lapping along his neck. Raihan was a tough nut to crack, but Danny knew how to do it. The chocolate afghan reached up, running his clawed fingers over the Dragon’s horns. Raihan’s eyes widened momentarily, almost involuntarily flaring his crest in defense. It was a golden opportunity that Danny wouldn’t let go to waste. He leaned up, seeing his prize.

His ears. Dragon’s ears weren’t completely shielded like other creatures so there were scales in place to keep them safe. Danny had maybe googled some things here and there. Proud of himself, he circled the outer membrane of the lizard’s ear, kissing and breathing into it. Danny’s long tongue even swirled around the cavernous ear a bit.

All the while the man below him was sitting abnormally still with clenched teeth. Danny couldn’t help but giggle at this, “Raihan..” He whispered cooly, “I bet those shorts hurt...want me to help you out of them.”

Orange hues could see taught muscle pulled tight beneath scaled flesh and the dancing of veins beneath even those. Raihan didn’t say anything though, just stood still. Danny didn’t need to be told what to do next, he just did it. He kissed the flared scales (watched them flicker) and ducked down to ease the dragon’s tension fueled heat. Raihan began bouncing his leg a bit ago, he was getting impatient. Danny didn’t pay much mind, that’s what he wanted. 

Instead he took his time, pulling the shorts away and watching those twin cocks he loved so much meet the open air. Hell, if the hound didn’t know any better he’d say they were glowing through the darkness. “Wow, you’re really feeling it-” “Suck.” Danny’s voice was drowned out by Raihan’s demand.

He was about to speak but the bouncing seemed to have gotten worse and Raihan was creating a fine mist around him, perfect. Danny didn’t have to be told twice, dropping down and taking one of his cocks into his snout. A very audible hiss was heard as he began suctioning the length and stroking the other. 

Raihan’s eyes were screwed shut, fangs barred from the restriction. He didn’t want to open his eyes, the sight of his lover’s small frame resting neatly between his legs, cheeks full of his now throbbing erection would be too much for him. God, why did his slurps and mewls sound so much more pleasing tonight? It caused a shiver to travel from the base of his tail to the base of his neck.

Danny was taking his time, much too slow for Raihan’s greedy nature. He bucked his hips, starling the hound at first, followed by something long and cold snaking around his waist. ‘Is...is that his tail?’ There wasn’t time to answer before Raihan finally croaked, “Enough.” His voice was gravelly, stern with command. Crack. 

Danny stopped, ‘What was that sound?’ He thought, only to have his own question answered when Raihan’s arms dropped to his sides. The handcuffs. 

“What but I-” He wasn’t given ample time to respond before his back was forcefully met by the cool comforter of their shared bed. Had...Had Raihan used his tail on him?! Danny’s words became hitched in his throat when he felt a clawed palm rest against his fragile neck. Raihan’s large, lithe frame came into view; silhouetted by the window’s moonlight. Those scales always enamored the hound.

“W-what are you-ACK!” Danny’s eyes widened as the tight, expensive fabric was ripped from his person as if it was tissue paper to be discarded later. He didn’t even care, his body was feeling an intense burning now. He wanted this so badly, for Raihan to lose control like this. The dragon hovering over him didn’t make any quips like he usually would, his pupils were slits and his toothed jaws pulled back. 

Was this...primal terror? The instincts that kicked in telling a prey animal that they were about to meet their end, to run Far far away. But, Danny didn’t. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t- if he were to be honest with himself. He was a masochist, wanting to leap inside those gnashing fangs. He was sure Raihan could fucking smell the terror seeping through his pours.

He didn’t have to say anything, the light quiver of his lip and whimper was enough of an indicator. Raihan didn’t stop though, he pushed on to dig his claws into Danny’s slender hips and snap the flimsy thong he was wearing. The dragon didn’t need lube, Danny was disgustingly moist there. Trails of warm juices met Raihan’s lower cock as he wasted no time pressing into Danny’s pulsating heat, earning a low but quiet whimper from his lover.

Eight inches in, better than their first time and more snug even. Raihan snarled at the way Danny’s walls tightened around his ridged length and as a treat, bucked into him carelessly. “Ngh!” Danny gripped onto the sheets around him, it was his turn to clench his teeth. “Good boy,” He mewled, “Rai, fuck me please,” He panted out loudly. 

Raihan, with enough sense to do so, began to pound into Danny’s twitching sex. The head of his cock beating against that same spot that his partner liked so much, the one that made him howl like a bitch in heat beneath him. The very spot that drove him to a babbling mess of incoherent dribble and begging. Danny did just that too, he began to writhe under Raihan’s grip, choking himself slightly with the larger palm square on his throat.

The fierce momentum churning his insides forced the hound to scratch against the hand around his throat. His fur wild and eyes red and tearing up from the overstimulation. They really did look like huntsman and prey. Raihan’s scales flared dangerously as he gripped onto Danny’s hips with his free hand and fucked him further into the comforter. Every fiber of his being telling him to breed the smaller like cattle and leave him nothing but a shell of his former self.

Restraint, that’s not something dragons were known for. So, Danny was shit out of luck. He’d stopped fighting and was just simpering and shivering. He’d cum twice by now, his legs were starting to lose strength and his arms were burning now.

Raihan on the other hand didn’t show a hint of stopping so soon. He huffed, tired of this position and flipped Danny over onto his back, still attached to himself. Talons dug into his flesh once again as he pulled his hips closer, Danny not having the strength to flinch when he felt the fat thing inside him move deeper than usual. Raihan’s tail whipped around, knocking some things over but he couldn’t muster the brain cells to care about that.

He was once again buried inside his prey and back at it with those erratic thrusts that’d seemingly broken his partner. Danny jolted, drooling but not going unnoticed by Raihan who leaned closer and pressed his broad chest against his partner. The larger’s hot tongue flicked, wiping away the dribble and biting into the warm furry flesh of his shoulder. He was close, dangerously so. Raihan released Danny’s hips, anchoring his talons into the now mangled sheets and steadied himself. The lizard’s hips continued to pound desperately against his smaller counterpart.

One thrust could have easily been several with how hazy everything was to Danny in that moment. The only thing he could think to do was lazily wrap his hand around one of Raihan’s curved horns. Raihan let out a deep guttural growl as he thrust one final time and soaked his lover’s insides with his seed. Every inch was drenched with his scent and he reveled in the sensation as some even seeped free of the ruined hole.

Raihan fucked through his oragsm before his flared scales lowered and his body relaxed against Danny’s tired form. Danny let out a soft whine, reaching over to take hold of Raihan’s larger hand and intertwine their fingers. The larger allowed this, pressing a couple kisses against Danny’s temple and cooing against his ears softly.

They just continued breathing raspily, tired and ruined by their night of fun. Anything else could come in the morning. For now, they wished to sleep comfortably against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
